


【梅林罗曼】梦（h）

by ESCAPINGNOW



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESCAPINGNOW/pseuds/ESCAPINGNOW
Summary: 罗玛尼梦到了曾经的自己。即兴产物，1000+的车





	【梅林罗曼】梦（h）

**Author's Note:**

> 王=所罗门=罗曼，开头是梦境结尾是现实

王独坐在他的王座上，他漠视着世间的一切，聆听着子民的朝拜与歌颂，无喜无悲地注视着国家的现在、过去与未来。  
清脆的脚步声在空旷寂静的大殿中响起，梅林迈步走上通往王座的阶梯，他能感受到王冰冷的目光落在了他的身上，高位者的气场镇压而下。但梅林没有停步，他缓缓走到天地间唯一的王的面前。  
王还未发话，梅林便做出了惊世骇俗的举动——他低下头，吻住王淡色的薄唇。如果王的侍卫仍在估计梅林现在已经被砍死在了王座前。然而王不知为何默认了魔术师的无礼轻薄，任由他灵活的舌头撬开他紧合的齿，钻进深处品尝他柔软的内里。  
梅林的手如蛇般钻进王繁琐华丽的衣裳里，象征着对神灵无瑕信仰的长袍从王的身体上脱落。没有反抗的王可以说是梅林到嘴的猎物。他粗暴地在王座上打开了王的大腿，扶着自己的性器直接挺入。王的喉咙漏出几个颤抖的音节，那双能看清过去与未来的眼睛紧紧闭合，似乎羞耻于自己被人操干的现状。梅林的性器过于粗大了，王的穴口很快无法容纳阴茎的尺度，他不得不拔出一些再一口气挺进。王被干得脚趾蜷缩，双手紧紧抓住王座的扶手，才不让自己瘫软在大殿之上。  
“王，您舒服吗？”梅林轻声询问道，与其相反的是他下身猛烈的攻击，肿大的肉棒不留余力地插入着王的后穴，阴囊拍打在他的臀上。王紧咬牙关承受着被男人的性器深深插入的惧意，但接踵而至的是狂风骤雨般的肏干，性器快速地整根插入他的后穴再整根拔出，凶狠地摩擦着娇嫩的穴肉。王满脸潮红，无意识地挺腰迎合着身下的入侵。此刻的他不再如神灵般无情无欲，欲潮中的他无比动人，光是看着王被干到失神的双目，梅林就险些无法抑制自己射精的冲动。  
“唔……”龟头顶到王的前列腺，王终于无法控制自己的呻吟，性的快感在身体中爆发，他后穴缩紧，好似不舍地咬住穴中的肉棒。但肉棒却不留情地狠狠拔出插入，直至把后穴干到抽搐。  
“不敢想象王的本性那么淫荡。”梅林握住王抬起的性器揉捏，几滴液体从铃口吐出，王发出舒服的呻吟，没有精力去反驳梅林的话语。  
庄严的大殿在肉体的碰撞声与呻吟声中变成淫乱的场所。高高在上的王被压在男人的身下肏到神志不清，如果他曾经的臣子看到这一幕，大概会被吓得发疯。  
“啊！……”白浊在梅林的手中爆发，王在两面的夹击下达到了高潮，穴肉抽搐着紧咬巨大的肉棒。梅林享受着紧致，挺腰把性器插入王体内最深处，滚烫的精液冲入王的内里。  
“啊啊——”王感觉自己肚子快被没有尽头似的射精撑破了，小腹涨起宛如怀孕初期的孕妇。四五分钟过去，内射终于结束了，梅林从王狼藉的穴口拔出阴茎，王瘫软在王座之上，没有阻挡的白浊从小穴中流出，将他身下辉煌的王座玷污。  
梅林低头在昏迷的王的唇角轻轻印上一个吻。这个梦已经临近崩塌，现实中的罗玛尼要苏醒了。但他知道罗玛尼定会记得他的到访，毕竟这是个美妙的梦境呢不是吗。  
…………  
“医生？”藤丸看见爬在桌上小憩的罗玛尼捂着头醒了过来，“不再多睡会儿吗？”  
罗玛尼呆滞了一下，梦境里的一幕幕在他脑里如影片般场景再现。他的脸刷的变红，半是羞耻半是恼怒地起身冲出了指挥室，留下站在原地一头雾水的藤丸立香。  
“梅林！”罗玛尼咬牙切齿地说出这个名字。远在世界尽头的魔术师打了个喷嚏，揉着鼻子露出一个无害的笑容。


End file.
